


Сокровище герцога

by Stef_Boread



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, And Hank loves it so much, Belly Dancing, Belly Kink, But they are on equal footing anyway, Connor is Slave, Connor is a Pretty Chubby Boy, Drama & Romance, Hank is Sovereign, Historical Names, Love at First Sight, M/M, Middle Ages
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stef_Boread/pseuds/Stef_Boread
Summary: Его красивый мальчик танцевал так горячо, так волшебно, так страстно. Его мальчик танцевал только для одного зрителя...
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 11





	Сокровище герцога

**Author's Note:**

> Условно средневековое АУ с немецким уклоном.  
> Хэнка зовут Хайнрих (Heinrich), Коннора зовут Константин. Ибо других похожих имён у средневековых немцев, увы, не было.

Когда за последней из подвод походного обоза опустилась тяжёлая решётка замка, герцог Хайнрих уже давно поужинал и заканчивал принимать ванну.  
  
Сполна насладившись едой из настоящей печи, а не походного котла, чашей вина из своих погребов и горячей водой после долгих месяцев возвращения в родные края, он неторопливо обдумывал грядущие дела.  
  
Ночь была ещё впереди, летняя вечерняя заря покуда и не думала вступать в права. Солнце, медленно падая к горизонту, глядело в самые окна, проходилось лучами по широкой спине герцога, покрытой рубцами.  
  
Хайнрих провёл мокрым льняным мочалом по плечам в последний раз и поднялся, тяжело оперевшись на молодого слугу на две головы его ниже.  
  
Герцог, несмотря на года, был всё так же кряжист, крепок и могуч — и у многих в округе, совсем не только у собственных слуг, вызывал трепет. Теперь же, по возвращении из Крестового похода на неверных, слава о нём самом и о его смелых рыцарях разнеслась куда шире его небольших владений у подножия Альп.  
  
Хайнрих коротко и мрачно улыбнулся себе в бороду. Что ж, это было хорошо, очень даже хорошо. Его небольшое герцогство после его двухлетнего отсутствия как никогда нуждалось в защите, и тем больше значила прокатившаяся молва. Кого из дерзких соседей она поостерегла, а против кого другого он нашёл бы управу иного толка. Недаром из Святой земли ведь приехало с ним столько добра — было, что посулить, чтобы наладить заново связи.  
  
— Подай чистое, — велел он слуге, расторопному юному мавру. — И скажи, чтобы всех наложниц привели в божеский вид и собрали в тронном зале. Смотреть буду.  
  
Много добра с собой увезли его люди — и многим из этого он расплатился со своими вассалами. Но вот книги, бесценные римские и византийские труды, да несколько десятков восточных красавиц, помимо всего прочего разномастного добра, Хайнрих решил оставить себе.  
  
Последняя жена его ещё давно, до похода, померла родами, оставив двух наследников-погодок. Хайнрих и думать не хотел заново кого в жёны брать, радовался только подрастающим детям и на войну ушёл с нелёгким сердцем два года назад. Тяжело было оставлять мальчишек, путь и доверял он своему управляющему, старому доброму Беньямину, как себе. Первым делом по возвращении обнял сыновей — да и друга крепко к широкой груди прижал.  
  
Не хотел герцог больше детей, чтобы не было потом склок за и так невеликий трон. Силу свою мужскую в монашеской узде не держал, вестимо, но смотрел зорко, кого в постель брать, с кем тепло разделить, будь то дева или юный муж.  
  
Вот и наложниц хотел посмотреть. Мало на что надеялся Хайнрих, уж больно странными на европейский взгляд были вкусы у владык неверных. Но глянуть всё же стоило: вдруг найдётся хороший дар для старых соседей, а кто-то — может, и ему самому в душу западёт.  
  
Когда он вышел в залу, уже одетый в домашний дублет и плащ поверх него, с зачёсанными за уши волнистыми седыми волосами, в тиаре и с пальцами в перстнях, наложницы заволновались. Каждая, казалось, пряталась в поистрепавшемся от долгого пути покрывале, тихо позвякивали под тяжёлой тканью подвески, шепоток пронёсся по их рядам.  
  
— Микеле, — зычно позвал Хайнрих любимого лютниста, которого и в поход с собой брал, чтобы в пути не помереть со скуки. — Ну-ка, сыграй нам, что ты там у нечистых подхватил.  
  
Итальянец белозубо заулыбался, покивал, подхватывая свой инструмент. Звякнув струнами один раз и другой, он завёл протяжный и полный всплесков восточный мотив.  
  
Герцог встал у подножия трона, широко расставив ноги, сложив руки на груди и вглядываясь в волнующихся наложниц. Одна за другой они робко стягивали покрывала, поводя бёдрами, шептали чуждые слуху слова.  
  
Внезапно из задних рядов вынырнула одна — тонкая, плоская в груди и с заметными плечами, с мягкими изгибами живота и бёдер, вышла вперёд всех. Герцог только и успел поймать дерзкий взгляд, как красавица с полузакрытым вуалью лицом крутанулась, изогнулась, не сводя с него карих глаз. Её одежда, полупрозрачные тёмно-зелёные шаровары и такого же глубокого цвета лиф с воздушными рукавами, оголяющими плечи, тихо шурхнули вслед движению.  
  
Музыка звенела, музыка играла, нанизывая, как бусинки на нитку, ритмичные всплески. Ловко и привычно, легко заходили бёдра высокой девушки, успевая в быстрый такт, заданный Микеле. Задрожали, зазвенели подвески, прокатилась крутая волна сильных мышц от живота до груди, встряхивая монетки на лифе.  
  
Хайнрих замер как стоял, вцепившись пальцами в вышитые рукава, его сковало жаром, какого он давно не ощущал, стиснуло от самых бёдер и потянуло вверх.  
  
Наложницы танцевали уже все, обнажив свои чужеродные, пёстрые, столь далёкие от строгих западных наряды. Были среди них и тоненькие девочки, и пышные красавицы, все ладные, гибкие, плавные как одна. Они кружились, волновались разноцветным дребезжащим морем, разноголосым перезвоном отзываясь на звуки лютни.  
  
Но герцог не мог на них смотреть, не мог их видеть. Всё стало размытым, кроме одной фигуры — ближе всех к нему, волшебнее всех, которая выгиналась всё круче, словно раздвигая крепкими бёдрами сам воздух.  
  
Хайнрих мотнул потяжелевшей головой, стряхивая наваждение.  
  
— Хватит, — хрипло приказал он, — хватит, Микеле, — и итальянец послушно цепанул пальцами по струнам в последний раз.  
  
Под затихающий под каменными сводами залы звонкий перелив герцог двинулся вперёд, к самой высокой и дерзкой, самой притягательной. Он вскинул руку, резким взмахом сдёргивая яркую зелёную ткань под прищуренно-острым взглядом тёмных глаз.  
  
Лицо, открывшееся ему, поразило его своей красотой — мужской красотой. Герцог нахмурился, не веря тому, что видит, оглядывая юношу с головы до ног. Теперь-то он видел: высокий и статный, пусть и с плавными очертаниями живота и бёдер, тот был хорош своей неземной красотой куда как больше, нежели будь он и в самом деле просто крепкой девой.  
  
— Не нравится Вам, сир? — с непривычным слуху говором, но на удивление правильно выстраивая слова, вдруг спросил тот.  
  
Хайнрих поглядел жёстко ему в лицо, уловив отчаяние в дерзком, не по-женски дерзком взгляде, и только головой качнул. Глаза эти, лицо это — были совсем чужды восточным чертам. Тонкий нос и низкие брови, россыпь веснушек и родинок, острые скулы, обрамлённые чуть влажными завитками каштановых волос. Всё в этом облике отдавало своим, знакомым, — и даже язык его, несмотря на ошибки, вовсе не казался чужим, насилу выученным.  
  
Недолго думая, герцог окликнул слуг и велел им увести других наложниц, выйти самим, оставив их наедине. Вспыхнуший в нём жар затаился до времени, скрутился вглубь клубком — уж слишком важно стало узнать ответы, понять правду. Уж слишком загадочным, необычным был тот, кого но видел перед собой, кого самолично привёз в свой дом через не много, не мало, а целую половину Европы.  
  
— Кто ты, откуда взялся такой? — низко, веско спросил Хайнрих, проводя ладонью по узкому, но крепкому — теперь-то он видел — мужскому плечу. Он тронул ниже, по мягкой груди, скрытой ярким лифом, и мягкому же, расслабленному животу, слегка выпирающему над поясом с вшитыми подвесками. Юноша дёрнулся, вздрогнул под его рукой, и безделушки на его талии мелодично зазвенели.  
  
— Камиль, раб знатного господина, сир, — отозвался он, опуская голову, но не отводя тёмный, пристальный взгляд.  
  
Герцог медленно покачал головой, гадая, чего же стоило этому юноше сохранить столько дерзости за прошедшие годы в восточной земле. Его ладонь замерла на бедре, и через тонкую воздушную ткань он чувствовал чужое тепло.  
  
— Не лги мне. Уж слишком ты знаешь немецкий, Камиль. Хоть с говором — да без чуждого на слух коверканья слов, — с усмешкой заметил Хайнрих. — Да и лицо твоё тебя выдаёт, так что и не скроешь. Не их ты крови, не их ты рода, не их ты мира.  
  
Брови наложника дёрнулись, смыкаясь, челюсть напряглась, выказывая жёсткость и упрямство. Он наклонил голову ещё ниже.  
  
— Из меня выбивали моё прошлое, сир, выбивали моё имя, — тише отозвался он, отводя тёмные глаза. — Меня учили служить и радовать глаза и руки хозяина, как и многих. Меня готовили лишь подчиняться и исполнять чужую волю.  
  
Хайнрих кивнул, проводя по нагому упругому плечу. Он сжал его сильно ладонью, погладил по нежной коже мозолистыми от меча пальцами.  
  
— Но ведь не выбили, верно? — он улыбнулся коротко, одним уголком губ, сердцем чувствуя короткие уколы от напрягшегося под его ладонью ладного тела, трогая по светлой коже плотнее, крепче. — Говори, мальчик. Говори всё как есть, не лукавь, — мягче добавил он. — Теперь — можно.  
  
Наложник поднял взгляд, посмотрел недоверчиво, выискивая что-то в лице у герцога. Он поглядел выше, в самые глаза, а может, и даже глубже, в самую душу, и на его лице медленно проявилась неуверенная улыбка.  
  
— Моё имя, — начал он и кашлянул, продавил через губы незабытое, как будто в горле стоявшее слово, — моё имя Константин, господин, и я из рода Штернов. Я был в плену последние семь лет, в плену у неверных. Я был оглушён в бою и продан престарелому знатному господину, сделавшему меня тем, кто я есть, — сглотнул он горькую правду. — Что же до раннего, старого прошлого… Мой отец владел небольшой австрийской деревней, и он откликнулся на зов сюзерена, сир. А я, как старший сын, был с ним в первом своём походе за нашу веру. Он взял меня с собой, едва мне перевалило за первый десяток...  
  
Хайнрих, глядя ему в лицо, неслышно вздохнул. Слова юноши проникали под кожу, резали чужой болью, резали прошлым. Что ж, открывшаяся перед ним правда, как обнажённая запущенная рана, была неприглядной, была горькой.  
  
Перед ним стоял не просто раб — перед ним стоял чужой наследник, пусть и небогатого рода. Перед ним был человек его веры, человек его мира, в котором на сей день так смешалось восточное и западное, своё и чужое.  
  
Перед ним был ещё и человек, которому не было пути назад, в отчий край, чьё первоначальное прошлое могло стать только ещё большим грузом, чем бывшее рабство. Ведь если за простое пленение и насильное услужение он почитался бы героем, то никто никогда не простил бы ему роли чужой забавы, не забыл бы унижения от ублажения плоти неверных. Никто не снёс бы такого пятна на своём роду, в своей крови, стоило только пронестись молве по альпийским городкам и деревням.  
  
Герцог отвёл взгляд, скрипнув зубами. Его собственным мальчикам было куда как меньше десяти от роду, и ни в какой поход он бы и взять их не подумал. Но представить и его малых сыновей в такой незавидной участи было не так уж сложно…  
  
— Ты останешься здесь, со мной, — отрывисто сказал он, стискивая ладное плечо, — никто не узнает, кто ты и откуда, мой мальчик, — Хайнрих провёл ладонью по зардевшейся щеке. — Я унесу эту тайну в могилу и в обиду тебя не дам, найду тебе дело по плечу у своего двора. Но вот имя твоё — имя твоё будет правильным, заново данным, Константин. Негоже это — зваться кличкой неверных.  
  
Юноша молчал, слушал с тревожной надеждой и не отрывал от герцога взгляда. Его тёмно-карие глаза, казалось, стали только больше, и Хайнриху самому стало трудно не смотреть в них, не потонуть в них целиком, столько в них плескалось чувства и воли.  
  
— Благодарю Вас, сир, — с долгим тихим выдохом Константин улыбнулся и налёг щекой на ласкающую грубоватую ладонь, приопуская тёмные ресницы, смягчая взгляд.  
  
Герцог медленно кивнул. А затем так же неторопливо оглядел красивое тело — теперь, когда он вынырнул из омута карих глаз, оторваться от этих очертаний снова было так трудно.  
  
— А теперь я надеюсь, ты завершишь свой танец, — с хрипотцой продолжил Хайнрих. — У меня в опочивальне. Танцевать ты будешь только там, Конц. И только для меня.  
  
Юноша сверкнул глазами, глядя исподлобья. Его щёки уже вовсю цвели алым, когда он двинул бёдрами полукругом, плавно касаясь своим боком широкого пояса герцога. Хайнрих задохнулся, ощутив мягкую кожу сквозь тонкую ткань пёстрых шаровар и собственные штаны.  
  
— Я буду для Вас тем, кем Вы захотите меня видеть, герцог, — прозвенело в подвесках, прошелестело в шёлковой ткани, промелькнуло в нежной улыбке.  
  
  


**

За тяжёлой плотной занавесью, на своём привычном месте в опочивальне герцога тихонько перебирал струнами итальянец Микеле.  
  
Хайнрих, сидя в удобном широком кресле у маленького резного столика, прислушивался к тихим шагам и коротким плескам воды в соседней комнатке — небольшой умывальне. Туда сразу нырнул Константин, стоило ему только пересечь порог спальни вместе с герцогом.  
  
Хайнрих, сняв плащ и расположившись поудобнее в ожидании танцовщика, задумался о нём. Полгода возвращались они с похода, из далёких восточных земель, с самого конца зимы добирались домой — а бывший наложник, выходит, присматривался к нему всё это время, выжидал случая себя, заодно и вспоминая заново язык, привыкая к родной земле. Не три дня в осаждённом городе выглядывал — месяцами, пока ехали, оказывается, где-то рядом был. Уж и сбежать бы мог в христианской-то стороне, и среди простого люда затеряться, а всё одно здесь остался! Да мало остался — слугой не прикинулся, решил себя как есть на суд Хайнриха отдать.  
  
Шальная мысль кольнула герцога, дала под дых кулаком. А ну как и в самом деле Константин в нём нашёл что, не зря так следовал. Чай не женщина, не извернётся под венец пойти. Только с позором он, танцовщик, мог остаться, вот и всё, стоило Хайнриху ему отказать, на него не глянуть, не выслушать. А он взял — и рискнул, выскочил вперёд всех, бедовая голова.  
  
Как же давно он хотел приблизиться, как далеко он думал сейчас зайти? Только ли танец готовил или сам же желал большего? Герцог потёр короткую бороду, поглядывая в сторону умывальни. Не было такого, чтобы принуждал он кого-либо с собой постель разделить, — и сейчас бы не стал.  
  
Но уж больно ретив и нагл оказался мальчишка! Хайнрих улыбнулся, вспомнив недавний разговор. Что ж, посмотрит он, даст больше воли строптивцу.  
  
Наконец-таки дверь распахнулась, и юноша улыбнулся с порога. Его тело, отёртое от дорожной пыли и умащенное ароматными маслами, тускло поблёскивало на изгибах от света свечей.  
  
Герцог оглядел с головы до ног ладную фигуру и поднял глаза выше, спотыкаясь о тёмный блестящий взор. Константин едва улыбался, но в глазах его плескалось тягуче, тянуло устремлением, осторожно-жадным, словно всё не мог он поверить в сказанные Хайнрихом слова до конца, словно желал поддаться соблазну близости — и едва удерживался на самом краю. Гордое, ловкое так и сквозило во всём нём, и не нашлось бы цены за подобный товар, лишь собственной волей мог бы он подарить всю свою красоту.  
  
Герцог сглотнул, на языке прокатилось сладко-горьким. Этот мальчик был чудом, он видел. Этот мальчик был многого достоин.  
  
— Микеле, — окликнул он лютниста, и по струнам шорхнули смуглые пальцы, полилась снова чужая музыка, переливчатый мотив.  
  
Константин кинул короткий взгляд на занавесь, а потом посмотрел на герцога из-под ресниц.  
  
Его белые бёдра, едва угадываемые за полупрозрачной тканью, колыхнулись, ловя ноты, двинулись вправо и влево. Сам танцовщик и не шелохнулся, не дрогнул, но ниже талии его тело как будто зажило отдельной жизнью.  
  
У Хайнриха перехватило дыхание. Никогда ещё он не видел такого искусного владения собой, никогда ещё ни один любовник или любовница не были так откровенны.  
  
— Ближе, Конце, ближе, — попросил он, и юноша вынырнул из темноты одним слитным движением, скользнул на середину комнаты.  
  
Зазвенели снова подвески, отхлёстывая непривычный ритм, извивалось волной то в одну сторону, то в другую притягательное тело. Описав полукруг, танцовщик повернулся боком, и снова плавной дугой прошлись мышцы от паха к груди, заставив Хайнриха прикипеть взглядом к тугим бёдрам и мягкому изгибу живота.  
  
— Красивый ты какой, сил моих нет, — прошептал герцог, едва сдержавшись, чтоб не стиснуть ладонью напряженный пах. — Иди ко мне, Конце, иди сюда, мальчик.  
  
Юноша, выгнувшийся в спине так сильно, что скрутился едва ли не пополам, одним упругим действом выпрямился, шагнул к Хайнриху. Его узкая белая ладонь мазнула по колену герцога, поднялась выше, к бедру.  
  
— Хочу быть для тебя красивым, Хайнрих, — проговорил он, — хочу быть тебя достойным. Твоим.  
  
Герцог кинул острый взгляд на него за такую дерзость, за прямые жгучие слова, от которых кипящей водой ошпарило сердце, — и охнул, когда ловкие пальцы прошлись над самым пахом. Он схватился за лиф, притягивая к себе наглеца, но тот только повёл плечами, и тонкая невесомая ткань осталась у герцога в ладони.  
  
— Ах ты бесстыдник, — оскалился Хайнрих, сощурился, откидывая звякнувший лиф.  
  
Константин запрокинул голову, посмотрев на него сверху вниз, а потом плавно опустился прямо на раздвинутые колени герцога, сжал его бёдра своими — пару раз, в такт всё так же разливавшейся по опочивальне мелодии.  
  
— У старого вельможи не хватало на меня сил, только разве что смотреть и трогать, — с ровным, потемневшим лицом негромко проговорил он. — А всем другим, кто лез, не везло очень. То руку сломают, а то и шею… — по его губам зазмеилась улыбка, слова стали тише, а бёдра прижались плотнее. — Я ждал. Ждал нового похода. Я увидел ваши войска издалека, одним из первых — не успели и дозорные сигнал подать, как я выскользнул из города прочь. В суматохе осады я три дня искал, три дня слушал людскую молву, прятался среди ваших обозов. Я нашёл тебя и прибился к твоей добыче потому, что говорили о тебе, как о благородном сердцем и сильном духом. Что же, герцог, они не солгали...  
  
Он склонился ближе, потираясь немного бёдрами, шепча замершему герцогу почти на самое ухо, едва ли не скользя узкими тёплыми губами по жёстким вьющимся волосам.  
  
— Быть твоим — это лакомо, Хайнрих, — хрипловатым голосом, едва слышно проговорил Константин. — Быть твоим и ничьим больше — столь желанно, Хайнрих.  
  
Герцог почуял, как сдавило было в кулак — и отпустило душу, как окатило его горячей волной. Его голова кружилась от близости полунагого юноши, но слова, лившиеся с тёмных узких губ, терзали сердце пуще телесных желаний, медовые глаза прожигали его, от прохладных тонких пальцев бросало в дрожь.  
  
Сглотнув комок, Хайнрих чуть отстранил от себя юношу.  
  
— Я смотрю, мальчик, твой ум столь же остёр, сколь прекрасно твоё тело, — отозвался он, проводя ладонями по нагим плечам. — А твоей воле и вовсе будет подвластна сталь, — герцог усмехнулся, покачав головой, а затем ласково, долго проскользил ладонями по белым бокам, тронув тёмно-розовые соски, обведя плотное гибкое тело. — Нежнейшие ножны для острого жала клинка.  
  
Танцовщик улыбнулся, выдыхая сквозь приоткрытые губы, прогнулся немного в спине, подставляя грудь и живот под ласки грубых и жёстких рук. Его глаза потемнели, когда Хайнрих подвёл ладонь под левый сосок, сжал немного, собирая в горсть, — а затем поцеловал по напрягшемуся кончику. Герцог чувствовал, как под рукой неудержимо стучит юное сердце, видел, как повело его любовника.  
  
Он обнял левой рукой юношу под крепкую спину, давая опору, и тот немедля изогнулся в его полуобъятии. Хайнрих усмехнулся, всё так же ловя тёмный жадный взгляд, стиснул снова грудь, провёл ниже — к округлому небольшому животу, где под плотным мягким слоем чувствовались жёсткие, сильные мышцы.  
  
Константин выдохнул жарче, задышал глубже, кончиком языка мазнув по губам. Потом вскинулся, скользнул взглядом вниз, к паху своего господина.  
  
Ловкие узкие руки развели полы дублета, развязали шнуровку штанов. Хайнрих охнул тяжело, поведя бёдрами, помогая выпростать свой налитый член — и вздрогнул, когда неугомонный мальчишка провёл самым его кончиком по собственному паху.  
  
— Никогда не дашь забыть, кто ты, верно, Конце, — шумно сглотнув, прошептал Хайнрих.  
  
Константин ухмыльнулся, качнув головой.  
  
— Никогда не дам, Хайне, — прожурчал он.  
  
Его руки скользнули по зелёным шароварам, распуская пояс, и он приподнялся, освобождая себе бёдра. Герцог немедленно потёр, смял ладонями круглые ягодицы, шлёпнул по ним коротко, заставив встряхнуться. Член юноши дёрнулся, качнулся вверх, утыкаясь в лёгкий изгиб живота, он сам застонал низко и сладко.  
  
— Возьми меня, герцог, — сбивчиво прошептал Константин, — возьми, сильно, глубоко, без остатка. Всего как есть возьми.  
  
Хайнрих придвинул его к себе, зацеловал алчущий горячий рот, знавший столько непристойных фраз, столько жарких слов. Его правая рука скользнула между гладких упругих ягодиц, тронула растянутый, влажный, скользкий от масла вход. Юноша выгнулся и чуть насел на кончики крупных пальцев, беззастенчиво прося, зовя внутрь.  
  
— Стыда у тебя нет, мальчишка, — прорычал сипло Хайнрих, кусая его в шею. На бледной коже расцвёл розовый след, и он слизал его, чувствуя солоноватый привкус.  
  
— Для тебя — нет и не будет, герр Хайнрих, — усмехнулся пьяной улыбкой танцовщик и коротко засмеялся, почувствовав, как подхватывает его под бёдра герцог.  
  
Хайнрих, прикусив губу, аккуратно опустил его на себя, направляя свободными пальцами. Вскользнув по головку, толкнулся внутрь — сразу глубоко, наказывая за всю непристойность и дерзость, резко и сильно. Константина прошило волной дрожи, он ахнул, сжимая свой собственный член у основания, не давая себе кончить сразу, и Хайнрих, заметив это, втиснул его в себя со всей силы.  
  
Юноша застонал снова, сам насаживаясь глубже, до самого паха, на крупный крепкий член. Едва достав до конца, он потянул бёдра вверх, а затем поймал взгляд герцога.  
  
Лютнист за занавесью самозабвенно играл мотив за мотивом — такие схожие переливы, в которых так и слышался мерный звон монист.  
  
Константин ухмыльнулся и подался вниз, качнул бёдрами, заставив герцога вздрогнуть от догадки — а затем подтверждая её. Он сходу словил ритм, насаживаясь неглубоко и быстро, опираясь на плечи Хайнриха и обдавая его горячим дыханием.  
  
Герцог с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не сбить эти ловкие движения, чтобы не стиснуть, заставив принять всё снова до конца. Он подхватил качающийся в такт член Константина, легко удерживая его незамкнутой ладонью, проводя по головке подушечкой большого пальца, и юноша коротко выстонал, двигаясь теперь между двух желанных точек.  
  
— Давай, мальчик, давай, не сдерживайся, — прохрипел Хайнрих, и Константина тряхнуло жёсткой волной. В несколько коротких толчков он со стоном залил себе грудь и живот, приостанавливаясь на мгновение. — А вот теперь мой черёд.  
  
Герцог перехватил его под бёдра плотнее, вдавил пальцы в гладкую нежную кожу, притянул к себе с жадностью, втолкнулся в плотный скользкий вход. Он не собирался попадать в ритм — он желал только своего красивого мальчика, хотел разделить с ним одно на двоих блаженство.  
  
Константин прикусил губу от резких, быстрых толчков, обнимая герцога за шею, тихо дыша ему под ухо сорванным от стонов горлом. Хайнрих брал его грубовато и резко, но до последнего следя за ним, за ответом его плоти. От этой жёсткой заботливости кругом шла голова, и юноша переглотнул, чувствуя, как снова поднимается член.  
  
Герцог насаживал его на себя быстро, сильно, так крепко сжимая за бёдра, что на утро, как пить дать проявится множество следов. Константин застонал тихо, с хрипом, вылизывая ему шею, и Хайнрих не выдержал, вбиваясь с размаху, втираясь с силой в мягкие крутые ягодицы всем пахом. Он излился в самую глубь, утыкаясь лбом в нагое плечо и целуя попавшиеся под губы родинки.  
  
— Смотрю, кому-то мало, — рыкнул Хайнрих, отведя от себя всё ещё напряжённое тело любовника. Константин успел только коротко, почти просяще усмехнуться, когда он сжал снова упёршийся в живот член, размазывая по мокрой гладкой головке белое семя.  
  
Хайнрих не дал ему выдохнуть, так же быстро двигая ладонью и так же сладко сжимая крепкий ствол, как сам Константин сжимал его в себе несколько мгновений назад. Он улыбался, глядя на постанывающего, выгибающегося в его руках юношу, а тому только и оставалось, что цепляться за широкие плечи подрагивающими слабыми пальцами.  
  
Когда белым плеснуло снова, герцог перехватил любовника под спину сильнее, чувствуя, как тот оседает ему на руки, обмякает в его руках, расслабляется с головы до ног.  
  
Хайнрих улыбнулся, провёл пальцами с грубоватой нежностью по стекающим между тёмными родинками белым каплям семени. Ресницы Константина сонно дрогнули, но он приподнялся, подхватывая большую ладонь и притягивая к себе, слизывая кончиком языка свои же следы.  
  
Герцог только головой покачал, ласково проведя пальцами по влажным губам.  
  
— Микеле, — окликнул он итальянца, — можешь идти.  
  
Струны умолкли, и юркая тень лютниста выскользнула за дверь. Хайнрих знал, кому может доверять из своих людей — и платил за это щедро.  
  
Он поднялся с кресла, подхватывая своего любовника, и перенёс его к постели. Константин сонно и довольно потянулся, сверкнув тёмными глазами. Хайнрих только головой покачал на эту сладостность, а затем отвернулся, чтобы раздеться до белья. Он слышал, как тихо шурхнули по полу шаги, как стукнула дверь умывальни.  
  
Стоило ему только снять стёганый дублет и штаны, дойти до исподнего, как сзади его обняли горячие руки.  
  
— Ты позволишь мне остаться с тобой, герр Хайнрих? — герцог ощутил, как прижалось к нему плотно тёплое тело, как уткнулись щекой ему между лопаток.  
  
— Сам назвался моим, сам поддался, а теперь разрешения просишь? — он усмехнулся, оборачиваясь, обнимая уже совсем нагого юношу, ласково проводя по стройной спине, по округлым ягодицам. — Будешь отныне со мной, Конце. Будешь здесь так же, как и в моём сердце.  
  
Он подхватил руку Константина, провёл губами по тыльной стороне узкой ладони, а затем поглядел в тёплые карие глаза.  
  
— Буду с тобой, Хайне, — едва слышно прошептал тот, его глаза сверкнули остро и твёрдо. — Клянусь кровью Штернов, буду твоим до конца, до последнего вздоха.  
  
Хайнрих коротко и добро посмеялся, провёл большим пальцем по влажным волоскам на пояснице юноши. Константин встрепенулся, его ресницы дрогнули, но взгляд стал только тяжелее и жёстче.  
  
— Умру за тебя, герр Хайнрих Андерс, — тихо и решительно произнёс Константин, сглатывая. — Убью за тебя, мой герцог. Кого угодно. Подчинюсь твоему приказу, выполню для тебя любое дело, не жалея ни себя, ни твоих недругов.  
  
Глаза Хайнриха чуть расширились на этих словах, он смотрел, как медленно опускает голову бывший пленник, бывший наложник, его любовник. Выбирая сегодня среди пёстрого колышущегося моря одного-единственного, он и не думал, что приобретёт столь многое в гибком и красивом юноше, получит умного и верного слугу и друга. Ох, не ошибся он, подумал Хайнрих, не ошибся, дав себя показать нахальному строптивцу.  
  
— Да будет так, Константин, — кивнул он, приподнимая за подбородок склонённую голову и мягко целуя в приоткрытые губы. — Ну а пока займёшься другим делом. Беньямину как никогда нужны вторые руки, чтобы справиться со всем замковым хозяйством, — усмехнулся он.  
  
Константин вздрогнул, прижимаясь ближе, пряча в льняной рубашке на широкой груди герцога лицо. А затем ахнул от неожиданности, ощутив, как его снова подхватывают на руки, перенося на постель. Он вывернулся из крепких объятий герцога ужом, завернулся в подбитое мехом одеяло.  
  
Хайнрих обошёл опочивальню, гася свечи одну за другой. Перед тем, как загасить последние у маленького изогнутого столика, он обернулся и улыбнулся чернеющим из-под бурого меха глазам. Ему прищурились, улыбнулись в ответ, откидывая край одеяла, зовя в своё тепло.  
  
Завершён был долгий, так много принесший день. День, изменивший их судьбы.  
  
Но вот ночь — ночь только начиналась.


End file.
